Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wind turbines are dynamic radar scatterers which are considered undesirable “clutter” to operational radar systems. The radar clutter caused by operating wind turbines within a radar's line of sight can restrict the construction and deployment options of wind turbines and/or reduce an affected radar systems operational effectiveness. The rotation and the diversity of a wind turbine's possible operating states results in a radar signature having statistical properties that vary cyclically with time. The rotation can manifest as a non-zero Doppler signature to a radar system, such that when observed for a typical radar integration period (e.g., tens of milliseconds) the turbine's signature has characteristics similar to weather and aircraft.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.